Shooting Star
by Aimii0
Summary: Sasuke is a rich teenager in his third year of high school. One simple day, he meets Haruno Sakura and she turns his world upside down. "What do you want from me?", "You." / SasSak, NaruHina.
1. This is how they met

**A/N: **So, here's another story. I know I didn't really update my other stories but school's killing me. Please read and review!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: This is how they met**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of his car as he parked it in front of Konoha Highschool's gates. His sunglasses rested on the top of his head as he looked bored at his iPhone.

"Oi, Sasuke." A voice called him.

It was Sasuke's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He just parked his car next to Sasuke's. They shook hands and stepped inside the school's ground.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Guess what?" Naruto answered with another question. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, too bored to even try guessing. The blonde moved his blonde hair behind his ear, showing his friend a brand-new earing. It was black and small, different from his other two earings from the same ear. "Cool, huh?" He grinned.

Sasuke pinched his friend's ear, right in the place his earing was.

"Hey, that hurt! I just got it yesterday so be careful." Naruto complained.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke replied.

He also had an earing on his left ear, a black and simple one. The two boys knew it was against the rules, but they couldn't care less.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto." A voice called as the two boys placed their school-bags on their tables. They just arrived in their class.

"Morning Ino-chan." Naruto greeted smirking as he sat down.

"Cut the crap, Uzumaki." The blonde girl replied.

"Lovely as usual." Sasuke commented.

Yamanaka Ino was one of Sasuke and Naruto's classmates as well as the president of the students' council. She was slim, curvy, sexy, popular and smart. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes big and blue and her legs long. She was any man's dream in bed.

She was looking at the two boys with her arms crossed in front of her chest, an angry expression on her gorgeous face.

"So, what's today?" Sasuke asked fixing the girl with his gaze.

"I told you that if you two won't get rid of your piercings this year, I'll take you to the principal's office. It's been already three weeks since school started and I don't see any changes." She answered.

"I got a new one, wanna see?" Naruto asked, showing his pierce to the blonde.

Ino's mouth dropped as she saw Naruto's piercing. She pinched his ear full of piercings.

"Ow, ow! It hurts Ino-chan!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke found the scene in front of him fun, it was a usual morning routine for him since school started.

Even though Ino was always scolding them for breaking the rules, she was their friend. The three of them got along well since the middle of their second year of high school. Ino turned her head looking at Sasuke.

"And you, mister, don't you dare think I will let you go off with that piercing." She threatened him as he approached the raven-haired boy.

"Quick Sasuke, run for it!" Naruto yelled as he already reached the classroom's door.

Sasuke passed by Ino fast and ran towards the hallway.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki!" She yelled as she was about to run after them when the bell rand. Ino could never allow herself to be late at a class because of those two punks. "You're so dead!" She threatened as the two boys turned around the corner, disappearing from her sight.

"There they go again." One of Ino's classmates said as he laughed with the rest of the class.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Ino asked smiling.

"It became a routine, really."

* * *

The two boys ran up to the roof, their hiding place. The two of them sat down, Naruto laughing while Sasuke smirked.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called as he tried to breathe normally, he was tired because he ran. "This place is perfect."

The blonde boy lay down, his hands under his head.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Take a nap." Few seconds later he was already sleeping. Much to Sasuke's surprise, he was sleeping silently.

Seeing as the weather was too good to stay inside and attend classes, Sasuke decided to rest for a while too so he lay down three meters away from Naruto so that nothing would happen while he was asleep. He closed his eyes and much to his surprise, he fell asleep really fast.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up it was late afternoon, the sun was setting.

"Wake up, dobe." He said standing up.

Naruto opened his eyes and after looking around stood up.

"Man, that was a good sleep." Naruto said as he yawned.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he turned around.

The two of them walked down the hallways as they headed towards their classroom to take their bags.

Just as they reached the classroom and Sasuke put his hand on the knob, they heard a voice.

"Are ya for real?" It was a boy.

The two boys couldn't see who was in the classroom. It should have been empty as the classes ended a while ago. They couldn't help their curiosity and kept listening.

"Yes, I am." A girl replied.

Sasuke took a peek inside the classroom, careful not to be seen. He saw a boy and recognised him—his name was Hidan and he was a senior as well, but in another class. In front of him was a girl—a pink-haired one. Sasuke could only look at her back. She was a head smaller than Hidan and her hair was short.

Hidan had a disgusted expression on his face. "Ya realize what ya doin'? I'm the best guy ya could ever ask for and ya say 'no'?"

"Yes, I am." She replied on the same tone.

He started getting angry. "Ya know to say anything else, really?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, she was definitely making fun of that dumbass.

"Sasuke, oi, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "What's going on there?" Unlike Sasuke, couldn't see anything.

"Shut up." Sasuke told him. "I'll tell you later."

Hidan started laughing. "Ya so stupid! Better ya didn't become my girl, ya'd ruin my reputation with ya stupidity."

"It's not me that is stupid, but you." She said as calm as always.

Meanwhile, Naruto managed to get a spot and see the scene.

"What did ya say, bitch?!" Hidan caught the neck of the girl and slammed her into the wall.

That was when Sasuke saw her face. She was.. Plain. That would be the most fitting word for her. But her eyes were shut as the grip on her neck was very tight.

"Sasuke, we have to help her!" Naruto said still slowly.

"Don't you dare ruin the show, dobe." Sasuke said putting a hand to stop Naruto from opening the door. He was so entertained by the scene in front of him.

_'Something interesting in this damn boring school.' _He thought.

The girl tried to take his hand off of her neck, but he was obviously stronger.

"Beg me to forgive you!" Hidan demanded.

Though she could barely breathe, the girl opened an eye and smirked. "Forgive.. This.." She managed to whisper.

In the next moment, she raised her leg and kicked Hidan right between his legs. As he fell on the floor screaming in pain, Naruto winced as if he was the one in pain while Sasuke started laughing out loud.

"Actually, don't forgive me for that. I don't apologize." The girl said confidently as she watched him with a smile.

Sasuke was too busy laughing to see the girl coming towards them. She opened the door and looked up at Sasuke. That was when he saw her eyes—her emerald-green eyes.

"Good move." Naruto said as she wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, he has laughed too hard.

Even though Naruto was the one who said that, the girl glared at Sasuke in a way nobody ever did before. She ignored them then and walked away.

"That.. Bitch..." Hidan said as he crawled on the floor.

After looking at the girl until she disappeared around the corner, Sasuke walked in the classroom and approached to Hidan.

"Who.." He begun, but Sasuke stepped on his hand, the hand he used to grab the girl's neck. Hidan screamed.

He turned around and walked away.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and Hidan heard.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke.."


	2. A warm home

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I decided to update this story fast, it's really fun to write. Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter two: A warm home **

* * *

The sun was setting as Sakura walked down the path she walked on so many times. She was going home after a long day.

She had a lot to do for tomorrow. Finish the book the Japanese teacher told them to read, make the project for Physics, learn the formulas for Math and do homework for English and History.

As she walked down the street, Sakura recalled what happened in her classroom before she left. That boy's 'confession'—if telling someone to become your girl so you could do whatever you want with her could be called a confession—and the two boys that were peaking.

About the so-called confession, she was used to being in dangerous situations so she wasn't scared. The two boys she bumped into were her classmates—Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. She only knew their names and appearance as she was new in the class. She has been in another class the past two years.

It didn't matter what class she was in, she only came to school for one thing and changing classes didn't change her goal: studying.

Soon, Sakura spotted her home. A small house under the bridge, by the river. She smiled as a warm feeling surrounded her heart. Sakura ran to her home.

It was just as she opened the door that the person Sakura expected to see came to greet her with a smile on her face. It was her mother—Haruno Mebuki. The only feature the two Haruno women didn't share was the color of the hair, Mebuki had golden hair while Sakura petal-rose hair.

"Welcome back." Mebuki said.

"I'm back." Sakura said taking off her shoes. As soon as she looked at her mother's face, she knew something happened "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. Come on, I bet you're hungry." The woman continued.

She was hungry. She was starving.

"I'm not that hungry." She lied.

Sakura could see from the small hallway the kitchen. On the small, traditional table sat a small bowl with rice and few pieces of omelette.

The two of them would usually eat together, if there was enough for both. On days like this, one of them would always say she's not hungry or pretend not to have time and let the other one eat. It was a fight between their stubbornness and it was a tough fight. The Harunos have always been prideful and stubborn.

"Sakura," Her mother begun.

"Mom, it's ok, you eat tonight. You go to work tomorrow, right?" Sakura gave her a smile.

"And you have school." Her mother replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Exactly, I'll take some bites from Hinata. You know her mother's always making those huge bentos and she said she wants to lose weight."

Mebuki gave up deciding to believing her daughter. "Ok then."

"Now, I have lots of homework to do so excuse me." She made a bow as if she was a princess, her mother letting out a chuckle.

Mebuki nodded and Sakura turned around, entering the other room in the house which was her and her mother's bedroom.

The room was small and simple—two beds on either side, a small lamp above Sakura's bed and a mirror on the wall behind them, right in front of the door.

Sakura changed in a pair of baggy pants and a simple, white t-shirt, tied her hair in a messy bun, put her sailor uniform on a chair and started doing her homework.

At least, she tried to.

Her mind wandered elsewhere. She thought about her friend and classmate, Hinata. She was lucky enough that when she changed classes this year, Hinata transferred too. They have always been classmates. Hyuuga Hinata was a shy and kind girl. She didn't stand out much, just like Sakura, so they naturally became friends when they were seated next to each other at the beginning of their second year of high school.

Sakura was feeling a little guilty for lying to her mother about Hinata's bento. Hinata didn't have big bentos and neither was she on a diet, but she did share her food with Sakura.

Of course, Sakura didn't tell Hinata about her situation at home. At first, Sakura told Hinata her mother didn't have time to make her a bento and she didn't know how to make one, but after a few months Hinata stopped asking and the two of them would always share a bento. Also, the bentos seemed to get bigger and bigger as the weeks passed.

Even though Sakura didn't mention a thing, Hinata probably figured out some things on her own. Sakura almost never had money on her, she never went on trips and she was obviously too skinny. But Hinata didn't ask anything, Sakura was grateful for that. She didn't want to have to lie to her friend too.

Sakura looked at the tower of notebooks and books in front of her and sighed. She was a top student, but even though she studied almost every minute of every day, she couldn't be the first. All top students were taking particular classes, something she could not afford.

Why did being first matters so much? Because being the first may get you a scholarship, some good recommendation letters and many other advantages. But, more than this, Sakura was learning because she wanted to become a doctor. She has always dreamed of becoming a famous doctor known in all Tokyo, maybe even in all Japan. Of course, she enjoyed studying at biology and chemistry, but the other things were not so interesting. Still, she had to study. For her dream, for a better life for her and her mother.

_'Enough with this,'_ Sakura thought shaking her head. _'Time to study.'_

* * *

Next morning Sakura woke up with a terrible neck pain. She fell asleep in a very uncomfortable position all over her textbooks. She didn't even remember when she fell asleep.

As the girl stood up, she observed a fluffy blanket covered her. She smiled knowing her mother put it on her last night. As expected, when she looked at her left side at her mother's bed, it was empty. She was probably already off to work.

Sakura climbed off of her bed and did her morning routine. She found a sandwich on the table and a note next to it.

**'Don't you dare leave without eating.'**

She smiled and took the sandwich, she'll eat it on the way to school. She closed the door behind her and started walking by the river. It was early in the morning and classes started in half an hour, she did not have to hurry. Sakura liked walking alone. She could think about all she wanted and she felt.. Comfortable.

Just as Sakura swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, she spotted a small group. They were teenagers just like her, most of them wearing a different uniform. It was only then that Sakura realized who they were. It was the group of children that lived close to her, but not under the bridge. They were all living in big houses on the main street. They were the children she tried so hard to be friends with when she was younger.

A shiver ran down her spine and her legs stopped moving. She couldn't remember but recall all the memories that haunted so many of her dreams even now.

_'Please, don't see me.'_ She begged in her mind.

They didn't see her. As soon as she could move again, she desperately searched for another way to school. She couldn't possibly walk right behind them.

* * *

"Tell me again," Naruto begun. "Why are we going to school when Ichiraku has a super discount at ramen?!"

"Because," The raven-haired Uchiha started explaining. "One, I don't care about the discount at ramen and two, Ino sent me this." He showed Naruto his iPhone where it was Ino's text.

**'Listen here Uchiha. You and Uzumaki have to come to school today, and by coming to school I mean come in time and spend all six hours in that damn building which represents our high school. We're having two tests today and Kakashi-sensei said that if you won't take them he'll beat you two to death. He has already had enough problems with the students because you don't show at school at all. You better come, I mean it.' —Ino.**

"Ook, she seems pretty serious." Naruto concluded.

"You think so?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

The two boys were walking down the hallways. When they reached the classroom and Naruto opened the door, all the heads turned towards them.

_'The teacher's not here, jackpot.'_ Naruto thought proud of himself, though Sasuke was the one to drag him out of his bed so that they made it in time.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki!" A voice called. Naruto looked at the person who called the two of them, it was Inuzuka Kiba, their classmate and friend. "Who do we own the honour to see you at school?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Well, Ino-chan said we better come to school today if we still want to still have legs tomorrow." Naruto replied.

"And I'm glad you understood the message." Ino replied coming next to the two boys, she had a pleased smile on her face.

"Morning." Sasuke greeted her.

Ino smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Ino," A girl called as she approached the group that gathered by the window, most of the class was there. "Say Ino, do I sense something between you and Sasuke?" The girl asked looking with certain eyes at her blonde friend.

"Whaaat?" Naruto reacted first. "Is that true? What the heck Sasuke, I thought we were friends! Why didn't you tell me? I will never trust you again." He dramatised.

Everyone started laughing, even Ino.

"Sasuke didn't betray you Naruto, there's nothing like this between us." Ino assured him, making everyone let out a disappointed sigh.

"Too bad." Tenten, another friend of Ino's, said.

"Yeah, you'd make a reaally cute couple." Another classmate said.

"Well, there's one happy person here." Kiba said, making every head turn towards him. "Me of course, I can still make the class president realize how awesome I am." He put a hand on Ino's waist and pulled her closer.

"Even if there's nothing between me and Sasuke, it would still take you two lifetimes to make me realize that." Ino replied, taking his hand off her waist.

Everyone started laughing, Sasuke only smiling.

Naruto's iPhone started buzzing in his pocket. "Excuse moi." He said turning around to answer. "Naruto here. Oh, Mom. Yeah, I ate. Yeah, yeah. School, yeah. Yeah, I know. Uhm. Yes, yes. Me too, bye." He put his phone in his pocket and sighed.

_'Moms.'_ He complained mentally.

Just as he raised his head wanting to turn around and return to the group, his sea-blue eyes locked with a pair of silver ones.

It was her—the girl he saw so often at school but never talked with.

She had long, dark-blue hair, big, silver eyes, small and pink lips and was tiny. She was sitting on at the front of the class and didn't really talk with anybody. She usually spent time with another girl, but he couldn't recall her appearance now.

He didn't know her name. Up until now, she was in another class but the Heavens bought her in his class, something Naruto will always be grateful for. Maybe something good will come out of attending classes today, he could find out her name.

It was only for a moment that their eyes locked. They were far from each other, but still, their eyes met. She quickly looked away blushing.

_'Cute.'_ Naruto thought smiling.

"Ok everyone, get to your seats." Asuma-sensei called as he entered in the class.

He started calling every name. Naruto paid attention, he wanted to know her name.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

She raised her hand. "Present."

"Hinata.." He muttered.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Naruto smiled.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of listening to Asuma's history lesson, Sasuke remembered why he didn't attend classes.

It was boring as hell.

He hated boring classes, he hated studying and he hated wasting time. The only good thing about school were the people he spent time with and his friends. Why did he need to go to school, anyway? He will inherit his father's company, he doesn't need to know history to be able to rule a company.

Sasuke was about to slam his head on the desk because of the boredom when the class door opened and someone entered.

It was her—the girl he saw yesterday afterhours.

Sasuke smirked, there may be something that could make school more interesting. Someone that could change things.


	3. He's no good

**A/N: **I surprise even myself with those update, honestly. Reviews make me happy!

* * *

**Chapter three: He's no good**

* * *

Sakura stood in the doorway without moving an inch. Every head was turned towards her, something that never happened.

"U-Uh.." She tried to say something.

"Haruno, you are late." Asuma scolded her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She replied, closing the door behind her.

"It's the first time you're late at my hour, so I'll let it pass. Sit down." The teacher said and turned towards the blackboard, continuing to write.

Sakura nodded and headed towards her seat in the first row, right in front of Hinata. She took out her notebook and started writing. She really hated History.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang and Asuma left the classroom, Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around to see Hinata smiling.

"Want to eat outside today?" The girl asked.

Sakura nodded and followed Hinata out of the classroom and to the front yard. The two girls sat on the grass, under a tree. The weather was just perfect, it was the kind of weather anyone would enjoy, especially Sakura.

Hinata opened the bento and offered Sakura a pair of sticks.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura said smiling.

"Anytime. You know I can't eat everything on my own, so I should thank you." Hinata replied in her melodic voice. "You know how Mom reacts when she sees I don't eat everything."

"Yeah, like 'I work all day to make you a beautiful and delicious bento and you don't even finish it?! If I'd be in your place, I would ask for two bentos!' " Sakura quoted, mimicking Hinata's mother.

Both girls started laughing as they enjoyed the delicious food. Sakura was still laughing when Hinata suddenly stopped. She was looking somewhere behind her, her head turned 180 degrees.

"Hinata?" Sakura called, but the girl seemed not to hear. "Hello? Hinata!"

"Y-Yes!" She turned around to face Sakura. Her cheeks were red, Sakura smirked.

"Hinata, do you have something to tell me?" She asked teasingly.

" I-I don't know w-what you're a-assuming." She stuttered.

"Hinata, you only stutter in front of me when you're hiding something."

Hinata sighed. "Fine. Look there," She said pointing somewhere to their left side.

Sakura saw the school building, students, stairs. "What?"

"Look closer, who do you see?"

The pink-haired girl looked carefully to see if she spotted someone familiar. It was only then that she saw Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto walking away.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki?" She asked Hinata, still not sure she was paying attention to whom she was supposed to.

Hinata nodded and looked down at her hands, a small blush colouring her cheeks.

"I don't get it Hinata," Sakura confessed. She didn't understand Hinata's strange behaviour. "Did any of them say anything to you? Did they harm you? If so I'll kick-"

"No, no Sakura!" Hinata protested. "It's just that.." She looked away again. "I-I.. I think I l-like Naruto.."

Sakura could only stood motionless and say nothing. The past year she and Hinata spent together, they never talked about romance. Not even once. Sakura didn't know anything about romance or anything related to it.

"Sakura?" Hinata called her seeing she didn't react at all.

"Like.. You mean, really like him?" Hinata nodded shyly unable to look in her friend's eyes, she was way too embarrassed. "Like, in a romantic way?" Hinata nodded. Sakura needed another moment to understand the situation. She carefully analysed the situation and thought about something to say. "Ok.. Congrats, I suppose. Liking someone is a good thing, right?"

"I suppose.. I've never felt like this before." Hinata replied.

"But, how did you come to like him? I mean, you never spoke with him, right?"

The other girl shook her head. "I.. I don't know Sakura, it just happened. I didn't decide this." Hinata had a sad expression and that made Sakura worry.

"Hey, why are you so sad? Shouldn't you be happy?" She tried to cheer her up.

"I don't know.. Until today, something inside me would always sing of happiness when I would see him, I didn't think about him that much but something happened today." Hinata explained and stopped.

"What happened?" Her friend asked.

"Before you came at school.." She blushed and looked away again. "I-It could have been my imagination, b-but I think he looked at me. What I mean is.. He looked at me and I looked at him at the same time, our eyes met. My heart started beating very fast then and I was afraid he might hear it even though we were far from each other." The redness on her cheeks disappeared and she put on a sad expression again. "When he passed by us earlier, I realized something. I thought that someday he would have a girlfriend. I thought that the last year of high school would pass by and I will never talk to him. It.. It hurt, thinking about things like that."

Almost instantly, Sakura put her hand on Hinata's. When the dark-haired girl raised her head, she saw Sakura smiling.

"It will be fine Hinata, you will forget about him soon." Sakura said confident.

"D-Do you think it would be better?"

Sakura blinked a few times in surprise. "What else could you do?" Only then Sakura realized what Hinata hoped for. "Oh no," She begun. "Hinata, don't you ever think about speaking to that guy and try being friends with him."

Hinata was confused. "Why are you saying this, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl didn't know a lot about Uzumaki Naruto.

She knew he was very close to Uchiha Sasuke, popular, at the bottom of the class, had many piercings, broke school rules daily and didn't attend classes too often. Sakura wasn't the kind of person to judge someone by a few defects—everyone has them after all—but what made her decide to stay away from him was the fact that he was rich. Not him actually, but his parents. He would often come to school on his motorbike or with an obviously expensive car. She realized he was the kind of person he was just because his parents had more money than others.

More than this, his friend, Uchiha Sasuke was even worse. He was infamous for playing around with girls and then throw them just like garbage. He treated the persons around him like he was on the top of the mountain and everyone else at the very bottom.

She didn't bother to hate them, but she was not pleased seeing or hearing about them. She was less pleased to be classmates with them, but she just had to go with it for a year. Just a year. It should be easy seeing they didn't come to classes too often and they didn't have a reason to bother her.

What made her liking the two of them even less was the moment she caught them peaking yesterday.

Back to Uzumaki Naruto, a person like him and with a friend like Sasuke could never deserve Hinata, much less make her happy.

"He's no good Hinata, he would never deserve a girl like you. Trust me." The girl continued. Hinata wanted to say something, but Sakura stopped her. "Come on, let's go. The class is starting soon."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke has been present at all six periods he had that day. He was found some classes interesting—sports, for instance. He had a lot of fun looking at the pathetic boys in his class that weren't even able to jump two meters and he enjoyed looking at the girls in his class run around in pants that seemed more like panties.

What he enjoyed the most was observing Haruno. He still didn't know her first name, but he will know it soon. He didn't bother to ask anyone about it, there were high chances she might as well come to him and ask for his number.

If she were to do that, he would not give it to her. The fun would be ruined if she would be just another annoying girl.

Sasuke was an observant person so by the end of the day, he already knew certain things about Haruno. She was among the best students in class, she wasn't popular nor did she try to be, the only person she talked often to was a girl in their class, one with long hair. Their classmates would sometimes ask her about things they didn't understand from the teacher and she would always help them. She was a reliable person. Haruno didn't smile too often but she wasn't sad either. She was good at sports, among the best in class. Another thing Sasuke observed was that she didn't look at him nor in his direction once. Instead, she tried to take peaks at Naruto once in a while. It would be really fun if she would be in love with that dobe.

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto called. The two boys were going downstairs. The classes ended and they headed out of school. "How do I start talking with a girl?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, thinking he didn't hear correctly.

"Don't make me repeat eat." Naruto complained as he looked away embarrassed. "You're a ladies man, so tell me some advice."

"You got your eye on a girl?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"M-Maybe.."

"Just go to her and ask for her number, she'll give it to you just because you're popular and have an expensive car." Sasuke said.

"I don't think she's that kind of girl.." Naruto said insecure.

"Women are all the same." Sasuke said as he changed his shoes.

"You don't know her! She may be different.." The blonde replied.

"Who's she? Maybe she has already been in my bed." The Uchiha said cocky.

"She's—" Just as Sasuke opened the door to exit the school, Naruto's eyes snapped wide open. "—right in front of me."

In front of the two boys were two girls staring at them just as they started and Sasuke immediately recognised them.

Haruno and her friend.


	4. A not so usual meeting

**A/N:** So yeah, another update record. Though I doubt I will update again tomorrow or in less than twenty-four hours because I have school tomorrow. Still, I'll try my best. Please review, they make me really happy.

* * *

**Chapter four: A not so usual meeting**

* * *

The faces of the two girls were priceless, Sasuke concluded.

While one of them was as red as a tomato, her eyes wide open as well as her mouth, the other one was only slightly surprised as she was more angry.

"Hey," Naruto said, surprising Sasuke.

Haruno was facing Naruto and her red friend was facing Sasuke, but both girl were looking at Naruto.

"U-U-Uh.." The red girl looked around fast. Seeing there was no one around and Naruto was looking at her, she pointed her finger at herself. "M-M-Me?"

"Well obviously, who else?" Naruto continued letting out a chuckle.

Her face turned another shade of red. "U-Uhm.. H-H-Hello." She smiled.

Sasuke observed that until now Haruno analysed Naruto as if she wanted to know what they wanted from them but now she was looking at Sasuke with a not-so-happy face. Sasuke could only wonder what was her problem, but he was also quite amused.

"We're in the same class, right? I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this guy right here is—"

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven guy interrupted him, looking at Haruno with a confident smirk.

"Yeah, that was what I was going to say teme." Naruto sighed and then looked back at the red girl. "What are your names?"

"I-I-I.. My n-name i-is Hyuuga Hinata." She smiled again. "And she is—"

"Haruno Sakura." The pink-haired girl cut her friend off. She said her name with pride, just like Sasuke.

"Y-Yes."

It was only then that Sasuke observed that it was raining. The reason the girl were about to enter the school was because they don't have any umbrellas. Probably.

"Hey, it's really pouring outside," Naruto stated. "You girls want a ride home?"

In that moment Hyuuga girl lost it.

"I-I.. W-What I m-m-mean i-is.. T-T-The r-rain.." In the next second she made a bow. "I have to go, excuse me!" She turned around and ran right out in the pouring rain. The three teenagers could only look as she disappeared from the school's yard.

Sakura sighed. "That girl.." She whispered.

"D-Did I say something wrong, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked.

Haruno looked at Naruto puzzled as if she didn't expect that reaction from him. "I don't think so." Was all she said.

She then turned around and stood motionless under the small roof that protected her from the rain.

"Uhm.." Naruto said first as the two boys watched her. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the rain to stop, obviously." She replied still looking at the rain.

"What? But that's stu—"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's mouth and stopped him. He approached Sakura and gave her his charming smirk.

"Why don't you allow me to give you a ride home?" He asked.

She then turned her head to look at him. Sasuke expected her to smile, maybe blush, and nod, but she glared at him for a moment and then faked a polite smile.

"I'd rather wait here." Was all she said.

Sasuke was not pleased with her answer. She pissed him off.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you can't stay here until—"

"Fine." Sasuke cut off his friend again. He turned around and crawled his hands in his pockets. He said one more thing before walking away. "Have fun waiting."

"Thank you." She replied just as rigid as until now.

"Come on," Sasuke said as he walked in the rain to his car parked right in front of the school.

Naruto looked at Sakura one more time before waving and leaving, but she didn't look in his direction once.

The blonde climbed in the car and sat next to Sasuke. They had a driver today, Sasuke didn't like driving on rainy days and Naruto didn't have a driving license.

"We can go now." Naruto said.

"Wait," Sasuke stopped the driver. He was looking out the window.

"Sasuke? What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"I want to stay here." The raven-haired boy said.

"What? Why?" His friend asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can take an umbrella and go," Sasuke addressed the driver. "I'll drive home later." The old man nodded and left.

"What are you doing, teme?" Naruto asked totally confused.

Sasuke smirked. "I want to stay here and see if she'll actually wait until the rain stops. I bet she only wanted to act like a princess in front of us. She'll definitely leave when she'll think we disappeared."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Maybe you're right."

Sasuke moved on the driver's seat and drove around the school, returning right where he was but a little behind so that Haruno wouldn't see the car.

"You really wanted to drive that much?" The blonde asked.

"I had to do that so that she'll think we left, idiot."

"Right," Naruto approved. "Well, I'll take a nap while we wait. Wake me when we're in front of my house, you'll give me a ride, right?"

"Just sleep already." Sasuke said.

"I'll take it as a yes." Naruto smiled pleased and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sakura hated rain.

Not only her umbrella broke a few months ago—last autumn to be more precise—but she could not afford a new one either. The money she would spend on an umbrella would make her and her mother a delicious meal. She could have asked Hinata to borrow her an umbrella, but who would have thought it was going to rain? It has been such a beautiful day, until now.

Sakura could not run home either. If she would hurry, she could make it home in twenty minutes, but she was the type of person that could catch a cold if you would only sneeze in her face. She could not afford medicaments either. The girl analysed the situation and decided it was better to wait until the rain stopped. Her mother was going to be home late tonight anyway, she wouldn't worry.

And so, Sakura had a long time to wait and the only thing she could do was stare at the pouring rain. Lucky enough, it wasn't cold so she was fine. Though, it would have been a lot better to have Hinata by her side and talk with her, time would have passed so much faster. But, thanks to two certain filthy rich boys, she had to wait alone.

Sakura could still not believe how fated made that she and Hinata bump those two.

Sakura was confident that Hinata would forget Uzumaki Naruto in some time, but after they actually met and talked how she reacted today, she didn't know what to think. But Uzumaki didn't seem like such a bad guy. He didn't seem to have any strange intentions. Besides, he was also blushing a little when he was talking with Hinata. Bad guy or no, she will protect her friend.

Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand was just as she thought, she needed only five minutes to prove this to herself. He was arrogant—every gesture he made proved it—,filthy rich—his car and driver proved it—and thought he could do whatever he wanted with people—the fact that he tried to 'charm' her with that smirk of his proved it best.

She wanted to have nothing to do with people like him, and she will not. Just because they officially knew she existed didn't matter. Moreover, what could he want from her? Nothing. So there was no reason to interact with her. Simple as that.

* * *

Four hours.

That was how long Haruno—and Sasuke along with a sleeping Naruto—waited for. The rain didn't stop completely, but it wasn't pouring anymore. The sun started to set, she was probably afraid to go home while it was dark outside so she left.

Still, Sasuke felt irritated. One, because four hours seemed like an eternity—everyone knew Sasuke never waited just because he simply hated to. Two, because it proved he had been wrong—Haruno indeed waited until the rain almost stopped. Even though he was irritated, his interest for her deepened.

When Haruno left the school, Sasuke quickly moved the car so she wouldn't see it. It was only then that Naruto woke up.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked startled. "Sasuke? Oh, right.. I fell asleep in your car.." He continued rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

As Naruto talked, Sasuke already started following Haruno from a safe distance. He didn't know why, but he wanted to follow her home.

"Oi, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To Haruno's house." Sasuke replied and Naruto asked no more, he never understood his best friend and it was too complicated to try to.

"Well, turn on the radio and just tell me if something interesting happens." The blonde said as he leaned on the backseat.

Sasuke turned on the radio only to make Naruto silent.

In almost half an hour, Sasuke arrived on a bridge. For some weird reason, the girl went downhill and under the bridge. The rain completely stopped by then so the young Uchiha climbed off of the car—ignoring Naruto's questions—and followed the girl.

It was not too long after he went downhill as well that he spotted a small house. From his point of view, that thing couldn't even be called a house. Even his dog's house was bigger.

He watched Haruno as she entered inside and he could only watch and not believe. Haruno was living in that dog-house. She was poor. She could as well beg for money at the corner of the street.

Sasuke didn't know how he felt about this. But then again, did he have to feel some way about this?

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called without exiting the car. He was obviously too lazy.

Sasuke turned around and walked towards his car.


	5. Something more than strangers

**A/N:** Lalala, here's the next chapter. Please revieww! c:

* * *

**Chapter five: Something more than strangers  
**

* * *

Hinata wanted to dig a hole and hide there forever. But, of course, school made it impossible to. It was only Wednesday, she had to go school.

What happened yesterday seemed like a dream to Hinata. Just as she talked with Sakura about Naruto, he appeared before her. The smile he gave her made her heart run around the world. Not only that, but he actually spoke to her. He knew she existed, he even offered to give her a ride home.

_'He's so considerate.'_ She thought.

Just as she remembered that she panicked and ran, her fairy-tale bubble blew up and Hinata came back on earth. How could she face Naruto now, after she ran away from him? Maybe he thinks she's weird or stupid or maybe he was angry. But maybe he wouldn't even speak with her again. Maybe he was just polite yesterday.

With the thought that maybe he wouldn't even notice her at school Hinata packed her books and walked to school.

She had to take the crowded train every morning and walk other fifteen minutes to school. She lived far from school. It was only her mother that took off her clothes yesterday and made Hinata take a hot shower that saved her from a cold.

Even though she lived far from school, Hinata would always arrive first. As always, Hinata arrived in the empty classroom and put her bag on her seat.

Having no much battery left on her phone and nothing better to do, Hinata approached the window and looked outside. The cherry-blossoms were in full bloom a week ago, now their color was slowly fading. The wind was slowly blowing her hair, it was a cool morning. Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Crap, I'm so late!" Naruto yelled as with one hand he put on his pants and with the other one arranged his hair.

Someone knocked as Naruto was brushing his teeth.

"Come in!" He yelled.

A maid came in and looked at Naruto surprised.

"Master?" She asked.

"Oh, Kumiko-chan!" He said as he started putting few notebooks on his bag.

"Master, do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm late! I'm so late."

"N-No master, you're wro—"

"Sorry Kumiko-chan, I have to go!" He walked out the door and closed it behind him without hearing what the maid said.

He ran downstairs taking three stairs at a time.

_'Geez, this house is too big.'_ He thought.

"Master, shall I ask the driver to—"

"No need Sven, I'll take the motorbike!" Naruto cut off the butler and exited the house.

Though he had no driver license, he knew how to drive his motorbike. He threw his bag on the motorbike and climbed on it.

He started the motor and smirked. "Here we go!" And he left.

Naruto enjoyed the wind blowing his hair as he drove between the cars. The more people got annoyed by his driving, the more Naruto sped up. He loved speed. It would normally take a half an hour road with the car to high school, but he arrived in ten minutes.

He parked the motorbike behind the school, things like this were forbidden. He hurried towards the school and, surprisingly, found the gates open. Normally they would have been closed as he was very late. Or so he thought.

Without paying too much attention he entered, walked upstairs and when he was about to enter the class he looked at his phone. It was half past seven and the first class started at eight.

"Are you kidding me?!" He asked but no one answered him.

He sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket.

_'Might as well take a nap in class.'_ He thought. _'Yeah, that's such a good idea Naruto. You're such a genius.'_

Smiling proud of himself, the blonde opened the door of the classroom. His eyes widened in surprise as he found someone was in the class already and not anybody—it was Hinata.

She was looking out the window smiling, Naruto could clearly see her profile.

_'So beautiful.'_ He couldn't help thinking.

It was not until Hinata sensed someone opened the door that Naruto realized he was staring with his mouth open.

"I.. H-Hey!" He greeted fast snapping out of the trance.

Hinata's cheeks gotten red. She moved as to face Naruto.

"G-Good m-m-morning." She said as Naruto took a few steps forward.

They were facing each other, but none of them said anything. Naruto wanted to apologize if he did something wrong yesterday. Maybe he had been too forceful on her.

"I—" Both said at the same time. They smiled.

"You go first," Naruto said.

She shook her head. "It's ok."

"Uhm.. I.. I wanted to apologize." She seemed confused, so he continued. "For yesterday, I mean. I probably said something I shouldn't have, you know, I always speak before thinking and I'm sorry if I offended you and—"

"No, it wasn't your fault!" Hinata said louder.

Naruto was surprised by her reaction, she was too.

"I.. I should be the one to apologize. You did nothing wrong, I-I just didn't know how to react and I.." She looked away blushing madly. Naruto couldn't help but feel the need to pull her closer and hug her very tight. But he couldn't do that. "I'm sorry." She said finally looking at him.

Naruto's heart begun beating a lot faster, he didn't know what was going on with him.

"Hey, let's just forget about yesterday and start over, okay?" He asked giving Hinata a big grin.

"W-What?" She asked as if she didn't hear right.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." He said lending her his hand. He had a gentle smile upon his face.

Hinata smiled and took his hand slowly. "M-My name is Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!"

After he said that, the two of them didn't let go of one another's hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a few more seconds and only then did Hinata realize she didn't let go of his hand. She quickly let go of his hand and looked down. Naruto blushed and looked away too.

"S-So, why are you here so early, Hinata-chan?" He asked sitting on a desk.

Hinata sat on a chair on the desk next to him.

"I-I always a-arrive earlier." She replied.

"Always?" He asked looking at her. "Do you always stay alone here until the classes start?"

"N-Not everyday actually, b-but most of time, yes." Naruto looked at her and analysed her every feature. She was so much more beautiful up close. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"W-Why did you c-come so early?"

"Oh, well," He couldn't say he had been so stupid as to not look carefully at the clock. "I.. I helped a friend with something and we finished earlier than we thought! Yeah, that's why I'm here so early."

_'Good one Naruto.'_ He mentally praised himself.

Hinata smiled surprising Naruto. "It was nice of you, to help a friend that is."

Naruto looked away and hid his face with his hand, he was afraid he might be all red.

The reason Naruto actually came to school was because Sasuke told him he didn't want to go anywhere that day. It was weird of Sasuke but Kiba called Naruto that night and asked if Naruto would come with him and few others to karaoke after hours. Having nothing better to do, he accepted. He also wanted to be on time to surprise everyone. Uzumaki Naruto two days in a row at school, that was something you don't see too often.

As Hinata was smiling at him and he was smiling because of her, Naruto wondered why didn't he talk with her sooner.

* * *

Sasuke was on his bed. He was facing the ceiling and boredom filled every cell of his body.

He didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to move, he didn't want to see or meet with anybody he knew.

He was just so bored of life.

As he looked at the ceiling four meters above him, the music playing in his headphones, he remembered Haruno and what he discovered yesterday. He thought about the four hours she waited.

Sasuke got up from his bed and looked at the clock, it was half past seven. He decided to go to school after all, maybe something interesting would happen.

He took a shower, changed his clothes, put on his bag two notebooks, styled his hair and walked out of the house. It was a beautiful day and it still smelled like rain outside, he decided to take his motorbike.

He climbed on the motorbike after putting on the helmet and left. Surprisingly, the streets were not busy. Sasuke sped up, he loved speed. It was one of the things that made him feel alive.

Sasuke stopped at a market, he wanted something to drink. He parked the motorbike in front of the market and quickly bought a cola. As he exited the market, he observed that there was a bus station next to it. There was a single person on the station, a blonde woman around the age of forty, maybe forty-five. Sasuke found it strange that she had her hand at her heart.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, the woman seemed to lose her balance and fell. Sasuke ran right to her and caught her in time.

"Are you feeling sick?" He asked.

The said woman had an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. She looked up at him and in that moment he could swear he has met her before.

"Yes.. A little ." She said slowly, almost whispering.

"Should I take you to the hospital, ma'am?" He asked. He was about to leave even without hearing her reason, the situation seemed pretty serious.

"No.. Please, don't." She said. Sasuke helped her stay on the bench from the station. "Thank you.." She said. "I'll be fine, I just.. I need to take my pills." She said, though she didn't seem alright at all. She seemed dizzy, as if she didn't know where she was.

She took out two white pills from her bag and swallowed them without any water. A minute later, she seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." She smiled to Sasuke. "And thank you. How can I repay you?"

"Arrive home safely, ma'am." Sasuke said and turned around.

He walked towards his motorbike and drove away.

Minutes later, he had another surprise. On the street that led to high school was Haruno running breathless. He approached her and stopped the motorbike right in front of her, making her unable to move.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asked angrier than ever. When Sasuke took off his helmet, Sakura seemed even angrier. "You—"

He threw her a halmet. "Get on," He ordered.

She stood there without saying a word, confused. After that she calmed down and gave Sasuke the helmet back. "No, I will walk there."

"The bell rings in exactly," He looked at his watch. "Seven minutes. We have class with Anko."

Sakura seemed terrified at only the sound of that name and Sasuke knew she would react this way.

"Get on already." He said again.

"No, I won't." She replied again, pissing him off.

"I won't let you pass." Sasuke said.

"What—"

"Five minutes." He cut her off.

She bit her lip and, after a moment of consideration, put on the helmet and climbed behind Sasuke. She stood as far as she could.

"You'll fall if you don't hold on to me." He told her.

"I can take care of myself." She replied coldly.

He started the motor and in that instant, Sakura let out a small scream and clung to Sasuke.

"Told you." Sasuke said with a smirk that she couldn't see.

"Just go already."

The faster he drove, the tighter she clung to him.

The five minutes ride ended fast and they arrived in class.

The good part, Anko wasn't there. The bad part, everyone saw them coming together.

* * *

**A/N: **More reviews, faster updates! **  
**


	6. Start the game

**A/N: **Ok I just have to tell you guys that I've watched Disney's new animated movie "Frozen" yesterday and you **have** to watch it too, it's awesome.

* * *

**Chapter six: Start the game  
**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Naruto and Hinata met.

Ever since then, the blonde would come to school everyday. Actually, not always, but most of the days. He would even be on time. He would actually come even earlier just so that he could spend time with Hinata.

Naruto got to know Hinata better and the time they spent together every morning was the best part of the day for both. The two wouldn't spend every break together as Naruto still spent his breaks with Sasuke who—surprisingly—started coming to school more, but once in a while they did.

Naruto was friends with Sakura too, though she acted weird at times. For example, she was a kind person who laughed a lot—so did Hinata say at least—and the blonde could see she tried to hold her laughter at times, or if Naruto passed by her on the hallways, she wouldn't even look at him. Naruto just assumed that it just took her longer to trust in people, just like Sasuke, so he didn't mind when she would ignore him and keep greeting her every time he would see her.

It was the end of second break that Kakashi entered in class. Hatake Kakashi was their home room teacher and their friend.

"Ok guys," He said putting a small box on the desk. "I have two announcements. I hope you will pay attention or I'll give you a test you wouldn't be able to resolve even in ten years." He gave his students a smile that could be hardly seen through his weird mask.

The students nodded and listened.

"One," He begun rising a finger. "This Friday is the trip we do every year. It will be at Kyoto, three days and two nights and we'll sleep at a hot springs." The students already started showing their enthusiasm despite the given warning. "Two, you'll change seats today." He pointed towards the small box on the his desk. "Come and take a number."

Everyone started taking notes from the box, some happy, some not.

It was finally Naruto's turn. He looked at his note and found his new seat—it was next to the window, right next to.. Hinata. He couldn't help but smile as he proudly walked towards his seat.

"Hello, deskmate-chan!" He greeted Hinata.

The shy girl looked at him confused. "D-Do you mean..?"

He nodded. "Yup, this is my seat." He pointed to the desk next to her.

Hinata gave Naruto a stunning smile and her couldn't help but smile back like an idiot. It was not until Sakura approached the two and looked at them puzzled that they observed her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He greeted.

"Hi." She replied coldly. "This is your seat Hinata?" The girl nodded. "Guess what? This is mine." The pink-haired girl said smiling as she put her things on the desk behind Hinata. "Looks like I'm bound to spend the rest of my school life behind you."

"This is so great, Sakura!" Hinata said enthusiastic.

"Yeah Sakura-chan!" Naruto joined the party, but Sakura seemed to ignore him.

"I wonder who's going to seat here.." Naruto said looking at the seat behind him.

"No need to wonder anymore." A boy's voice came.

"Kiba!" Naruto said loud.

The boy grinned as he showed the other his number, but he didn't get to hold the small piece of paper in his hand for too long, for it was taken by somebody in a split of a second.

"What the—" Kiba begun but as he saw who was the one to take it, he closed his mouth and gave a smirk. "Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" The raven-haired boy gave a note to Kiba, but it wasn't his. "What am I supposed to do with this?" The dog-like boy asked.

"You're not so smart, are you?" He asked. "That's your new seat." Sasuke pointed to a seat at the other corner of the classroom. It was right behind Ino.

"Hey, thanks Uchiha!" He rushed towards his new seat.

Hinata and Naruto looked at Sasuke puzzled while Sakura sat down, completely ignoring him.

Sasuke ignored her too, pretending he didn't see her reaction.

* * *

_'Dear God, why?'_

Sakura was displeased, to say at least. She was trying to be indifferent to the situation, but she couldn't help but burn inside.

She has had a bad disposition from the start of the day. She hadn't eaten for two days now and her stomach was making all kind of strange noises. Hinata forgot to bring her bento yesterday and lunch break was right after this hour. Also, she didn't see her mother for two days either. She would wake up at night sometimes and see her sleeping, but nothing more. They didn't have time to talk, which was something Sakura was so used to do. She observed her mother worked a lot more than usual, maybe more bills came and more money were needed.

As if it wasn't enough, now the all-high-and-mighty Uchiha Sasuke was going to be her seatmate for the next year.

Since the incident with the motorbike Sakura has been avoiding Uchiha a lot. She wouldn't usually bother with this, since he didn't even try talk with her or anything else, but some strange rumors started going around about the two of them, and that was the last thing she needed. Sakura observed that she would bump into him a lot. In the class, in the courtyard, when she would arrive at school in front of the lockers. The rumors started disappearing slowly as everybody saw they didn't have any contact. Sakura actually started believing she could start acting as if she didn't know Uchiha again. That until he moved next to her. She didn't know why she was so bothered by it, but her bad disposition made her ten times more irritated.

What Sakura didn't know was that, as she tried and mostly succeeded having no contact with Uchiha, Hinata was growing closer and closer to Uzumaki. She actually knew it, but she didn't know they were so close as talking to each other so much, exchange notes and glances during hours.

Kakashi was talking about the trip Sakura wasn't planning to go to anyway, so she didn't pay attention. She would tell him afterhours she couldn't go.

"There will be groups of six that will be decided as the seats so come and take another note." Kakashi said.

Sakura moved and took a note on which was written number five. She didn't try looking for the other member of her team as she knew she couldn't go on this trip. Though, deep down, she really wanted to. Every week after a trip, her classmates would talk at least a week about the trip and what happened. They seemed to have so much fun, Sakura could only take out her notebooks and pretend to study as she couldn't keep up with their conversation.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what number do you have?" Came Naruto's voice. The girl showed him her note. "Awesome, we're in the same group!" He said excited. Just then Hinata came to them and showed her note, she was in another group, three to be more precise. Naruto was obviously sad, as well as Hinata.

Kakashi started calling out the persons which got number one, two until he arrived at five.

"Raise your hands." He asked the people who got number five.

Sakura didn't even bother to look around and see who else was part of her group, but she immediately knew that the person next to her raised him hand. For once, she found a reason she was glad she wouldn't go to the annual trip. She couldn't even imagine being in the same team as Uchiha and spend almost three full days with him.

"Haruno, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and Hyuuga." Kakashi called as he wrote the names on the blackboard.

Sakura recognised Hinata's cousin, Neji, and the class president, Yamanaka Ino. She also knew about Inuzuka as being friends with Uzumaki and Uchiha. Naruto started getting all excited as the bell rang.

"Oh, one last thing," Kalashi said. "You don't have to pay a yen for this trip, since it's your last year, all of you should be able to go. Thus, the teachers decided on the council of the school to pay all the fees."

Sakura's jaw dropped. She couldn't help but get a little excited. She was able to go. She could go on the trip.

But Uchiha would also be there.

It didn't matter anymore. Sakura was so happy she could go on the trip she didn't care. Just as she looked to her left side, she saw Sasuke smirking.

* * *

Sasuke was irritated and the reason was simple—Haruno.

Not only that she was obviously avoiding any him, but she wasn't even subtle. He would often spot her in the distance, but he never tried to talk to her. If she would want something from him, she could come at him. Back to him spotting her from distance, when he would get closer and she would spot him, she would make a 180 degrees spin and change the direction. What irritated the young Uchiha the most was that every time he approached her, it was only because he _had_ to go that way. The people he would be with observed the pink-haired girl avoided him and they would often make stupid jokes about this.

When he saw that Naruto, Haruno and the shy girl, Hyuuga, were seated next to each other, he got the perfect idea. Even though he had no idea why Haruno was avoiding him, if she wanted to play, Sasuke would play. And he would win.

That was how Sasuke decided moving next to them. The other announcement gave him another idea, the trip was a perfect occasion to show Haruno she should not mess with his nerves.

Just as the bell rang, Haruno got up from her seat and turned towards the door but Sasuke caught her wrist, making her stop and turn around with a total confused expression.

He smirked. "You're going to come too, right?" He asked, referring obviously to the trip.

She didn't reply. Instead, she released her wrist from his grip and turned around, as if she was ready to run from some killer. God, how could she piss him off.

He placed himself in front of her, making her unable to move. The whole class was already looking at them.

"Let me pass." She said, sounding more like an order. No way in hell did a Uchiha respect orders.

"You really enjoy doing it, huh?" He asked without caring about the others.

"Oi, teme—" Naruto begun but Sakura cut him off. She seemed just as pissed off as Sasuke. He enjoyed seeing her angry expression.

"I told you to move!" She said again. Sasuke observed she was tensed and her face was pale.

"Not until you're answering my question." He continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said slowly as if she couldn't speak anymore.

Sasuke gave her a disgusted smirk. "Don't give me that crap." He continued.

By now, he was already sure that she avoided him to catch his attention.

"You—" She raised her hand, clenching her teeth.

Whatever she wanted to do with that hand, she didn't do because in the next second Haruno's eyes closed and she fell into Sasuke's arms unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, another cliffhanger x3 I'm evil. Reviews=faster updates!


	7. Honestity

**A/N: **I'm sorry everyone ._. I didn't realize that using cancer as a joke would insult someone. I deleted that scene and changed the chapter a bit.

* * *

**Chapter seven: Honestity**

* * *

It was not everyday that a girl falls uncounscious in your arms, especially a girl that hates you. Sasuke has seen things like this happen in movies, but he never thought he would actually end up in that kind situation. The problem was—what was he supposed to do now?

Everyone was staring at him and the uncounscious girl in his arms. He caught her just in time, but he didn't know what to do now. He was knelt down, Haruno's body against him.

"Sakura!" Naruto's friend, the shy girl, called as she approached them.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked approaching. "Teme.." The blonde begun glaring at his friend.

"Don't look at me like that idiot, I didn't even touch her." Sasuke defended himself.

"She's lost counscious." The dark-haired girl said worried. She was about to cry and Naruto put his handon her shoulder.

"Let's take her to the nurse's room, Hinata-chan."

'_Hinata, so that was her name.'_

She nodded and the two of them turned their heads towards Sasuke.

"What?" The young Uchiha asked. It was as Naruto raised an eyebrow and had the are-you-idiot-or-what look that he understood what everyone expected.

He sighed and took Haruno's body in his arms. He, Naruto and the shy girl walked to the infirmary as he carried her bridal style.

_'She's so light'_ He thought.

Naruto opened the infirmary's door and Sasuke walked towards a bed. He put her down slowly as if she was made of glass.

"What happened to her?" Asked the infirmary, Yuuhi Kurenai, as she pushed them aside.

"W-We don't know, she.. S-She just fell.." Hinata explained as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

After three minutes while Kurenai checked her, she sighed and smiled at the three of them.

"She'll be ok. I don't know why she lost her counsciouness, we'll have to wait until she wakes up and see, but she'll be fine." She assured them.

For some reason, Sasuke felt relieved. Probably because, if something would have happened to her, he would be blamed.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto called. "You should go, the class started. I'll stay here with Sasuke and call you when she wakes up."

"What—" Sasuke wanted to protest but was cut off.

"N-No! I won't leave Sakura's side when she's like this!" She protested, surprising Sasuke. She isn't just a shy girl after all.

"He's right, you have to attend classes." Kurenai interfered.

"Yeah! Besides, me and Sasuke don't attend classes anyway!" Naruto continued cheerfully.

"Not so fast mister, what do you mean you don't attend classes?" Kurenai asked eyeing Naruto.

_'What an idiot.'_ Sasuke thought.

"The two of you will go to the class, he'll stay here with her. I would stay but I have somewhere to go." Kurenai said pointing towards Sasuke. "She should be fine with her boyfriend by her side."

"Boy_what_?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you're right!" Naruto said as he pushed Hinata out of the infirmary. "Take good care of your _girlfriend_, Sasuke!" He yelled before disappearing.

"Well, I'm off too." Kurenai said and left.

Sasuke could only face-palm, take a seat next to Haruno's bed and wonder why was he in this kind of situation.

Haruno woke up a hour and half later. While he waited, Naruto and Hinata came to check on her and bought Sasuke some snacks to eat as he missed the lunch break.

He was about to take a bite from his croissant when Haruno woke up. But she didn't wake up like any other person would do—slowly blinking and asking what happened—no. She just had to get up out of the blue and shock Sasuke. Moreover, as she woke up, Sasuke heard a strange noise.

"What was that noise?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide open as he was still shocked by her sudden reaction.

It was only then that she noticed him. She wanted to open her mouth to say something but as soon as her eyes landed on the croissant in his hand. She approached so much that Sasuke thought she was going to kiss him. His heart started beating furiously when that thought crossed his mind, but Haruno didn't kiss him. Instead, she took a full bite from his croissant.

As she was happily chewing, Sasuke felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Hm?" She looked at him again. She swallowed. "What's wrong with you?"

He quickly hid his face with his hand, put the croissant on the table next to Haruno's bed and turned around.

"What happened to you?" He asked still standing with his back at her.

"Hm? What do you mean?" She asked.

"What do _you_ mean?!" He asked turning around angrily. Haruno was sitting on the bed cross-legged as she was eating his croissant. "That's mine." He told her, a vein popping on his forehead. "Wait." That was when Sasuke realized. "Don't tell me you lost counsciouness because you didn't eat anything."

That moment, Haruno's eyes snapped open and she returned back to the annoying girl he knew. She eyed him, almost glaring.

"No, that happened because.. Because.. You know what? It doesn't even concern you."

That moment, Sasuke lost all self-control. He lost his temper, something that rarely happened among Uchihas.

"Don't you even _dare_ go there Haruno. I had to carry you here, wait for you to wake up, miss my lunch break and will have to hear rumors about you and me again. I have at least the right to know why you passed out!"

The girl could only stare at him for the first seconds. She then opened her mouth and replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He was about to sit down and listen when she completed. "If you bring me more food."

"What?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, knowing he heard her clearly. He put his hand on his forehead as if trying to calm down. "Damn women." He cursed and turned around to get some food.

Uchiha Sasuke returned after five minutes with a bag full of snacks. Chips, cookies, chocolates, bread and many others. Sakura didn't hesitate and started eating.

Her stomach was as empty as Sasuke's wallet which he showed her, an angry expression on his face.

"Good taste." She praised him.

"So you were saying you didn't pass out because you didn't eat, huh?" He asked sitting on a chair brought next to her bed.

Sakura swallowed, she thought about a lot while he missed. She tried making up an excuse, but she couldn't find a suitable one.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was her face pressing against his neck as she felt his warm skin touching her face. In that moment, she felt his heart beating. So even he has a heart, she thought at that moment. That and the countless discussions she had with Hinata about him, Naruto and rich people, made Sakura change his impression of him a little. Hinata knew Sakura had something against rich people so she tried explaining to her that not all of them are the same. Rich people have hearts too. Besides, it wasn't Naruto nor Uchiha's fault they were born in a rich family.

But she still didn't like him. When she heard he carried her here and even stayed with her until she woke up, she couldn't help but feel something warm making it's way in her heart. She didn't know what it was, but she had a bad feeling.

Sakura, as Hinata had asked her many times, was willing to try not to be so 'bad' with Uchiha anymore. She already allowed herself not to be so stiff nor hold back when Naruto was around and she discovered everything was easier this way and days were more fun. Naruto was a good guy.

Sakura couldn't think of a good excuse under Sasuke's intense stare. She turned her head to hide her face.

"I.. eat.." She whispered.

"What?" He asked making her lose her calm.

"I didn't eat enough this morning!" She snapped.

When she looked at him, he had a smirk on his face, but it wasn't the usual mean one. It was different, he seemed amused.

She finished eating almost everything as she decided to keep some cookies and a croissant for her mother. He sat there without saying a word the whole time. It was only when Hinata and Naruto came in and Hinata hugged her best friend that Sasuke got up, turned around and left the infiemary without a word.

"Sakura, I was so worried." Hinata told her.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that Sakura-chan." Naruto said too.

She saw the two of them were worried and, even though she wasn't supposed to, she felt happy. It is nice having friends to worry about you.

"I'm sorry." She apologized hugging Hinata.

It was later that day Sakura arrived home and saw the lights were turned on, which meant that her mother was home. She quickly took off her shoes and ran to the kitchen where Mebuki was putting warm food on the table.

"Welcome back, Sakura." She told her daughter.

"Wow Mom, what a feast." She said as she sat down at the small table. "We'll have dessert too." She said showing her mother the sweets she brought.

"Only after we eat this food, young lady." Mebuki said as she took the bag from her hand.

"Sure thing." Sakura said as she took the sticks and begun eating. "Hey Mom, I have something to tell you.."

"Go on." Mebuki said as she started eating too.

"There's the annual school trip tomorrow and.."

"Of course you'll go!" Mebuki declared.

Sakura was surprised by her answer. Her mother didn't even know there was no need of money.

"I wanted to tell you that there's no need to pay anything, Kakashi-sensei said the council of the school will pay."

"Oh dear, but you need new clothes and some money at you too. But don't worry, I've been saving up some money!" Mebuki continued cheerfully.

"But Mom, you have to buy food and pay the bills with those money!" Sakura continued.

"Don't worry, there's enough money for both." Her mother said proud. "When's the trip?"

"The day after tomorrow. Three days, two nights at Kyoto."

"So soon? It's only five." Mebuki said after looking at the clock. "Sakura, after we eat we'll go do some shopping." A small smirk appeared on the woman's face.

Sakura wanted to tell her mother there's no need to waste money on things like this, but Mebuki was so excited Sakura decided a little shopping won't hurt.

"Alright!" Sakura said and started eating really fast.

An hour later, the two girls were off to the mall.

At first Sakura was hesistant. She couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at the prices and she wouldn't let her mother spend a yen on such expensive clothes, but after she entered in a shop that had clothes just her style and Mebuki insisted that she should try on some, she finally begun enjoying shopping. Sakura was trying on clothes and Mebuki would approve or be against them considering how they fit her daughter.

It was two hours later that the two of them stopped at Starbucks for a coffee that Sakura fell on the chair exhausted.

"I can't believe how many clothes we bought." Sakura said as she looked at all the bags, there were more than ten for sure.

"It can't be helped, you have such a nice body Sakura and all of them fit you so well." Mebuki smiled.

Sakura didn't leave her alone until she bought herself two blouses as well.

"Are you sure it's all right Mom?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, there's still more to spend!"

"No way!" Sakura objected. "I can't carry any more bags."

Mebuki started laughing, soon joined by her daughter.

It was early in the morning when Sasuke and Naruto arrived in front of the school. It was so early that Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open, he wasn't used to waking up early.

"Uchiha-sama, we have arrived." The driver woke him.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

He looked at Naruto who was sleeping soundly next to him. He pinched his nose, making him unable to breath. As expected, Naruto woke up scared.

"What the fuck Sasuke?!" He asked as soon as he realized what was going on. Sasuke laughed a little.

"Whatever, let's go." Naruto said and climbed off the car with his bag over his shoulder.

In front of the school were all their classmates, including the shy girl, but Sasuke couldn't spot a certain pink-haired girl.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted her.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted too.

Hinata seemed surprised and Sasuke didn't know why. It was then that he realized it was the first time he greeted her.

"G-Good morning." She replied with a smile.

It was unusually hot outside as it was only the end of May. Everyone was wearing casual clothes. Sasuke was wearing a pair of baggy jeans that came just below his knees, a white, sleevess shirt, a black vest and black all-stars, Naruto was dressed the same, the only difference being the color of the shirt and the sneakers as Naruto's were orange, and the jeans as Naruto's weren't short and baggy but normal. Hinata was wearing a pair of dark-blue shorts, a light- blue, sleeveless shirt with a thin blouse matching the pants, short, black socks that reached just below her knees and some purple sneakers. Her hair was tied in a high pony-tail.

Just as Naruto and Hinata started talking, Sasuke spotted a silouetthe approaching them. If it weren't for the unusual hair color, Sasuke wouldn't have recognised her.

He, Naruto and Hinata weren't the only ones to stare at her. Every single student was looking at her.

She was wearing a pair of black, skinny jeans, a red shirt that hung loose on one shoulder with a text on it and a pair or red all-stars. Besides this, she had a long neckle, two bracelets on her right hand and a black bag. Her hair was tied on a styled, high tail at the back of her head.

Sasuke didn't think he would live the day every head would turn towards Haruno Sakura, but there he was, being one of the persons who couldn't take their eyes off of her.


	8. Changing

**A/N: **Kinda late chapter. I have a really good excuse! I spend New Years at my home, I threw a party with my friends and.. well, let's just say I'm grounded until summer XD.

**AGAIN!** I changed this chapter too and deleted some paragraphs.

* * *

**Chapter eight: Changing**

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were all sitting at the back of the bus, Sakura and Hinata sitting on two seats and Sasuke with Naruto just in front of them.

Sakura was excited. For the first time in her life, she spent an hour in front of the mirror to get ready—and it turned our pretty well. Of course, it was her mother that made her do it. She didn't really care about her appearance, she only wanted some comfortable clothes and, luckily, the ones she was wearing were just fine. She observed that people were staring at her which made her anxious, but as soon as she met with Hinata and the two boys, she forgot about the glances she received.

Another thing that she observed was that Uchiha was giving her a weird look. It wasn't a glare but something.. Kinder? She couldn't really place it a name.

"Sakura, you look very pretty." Hinata told her for the second time.

"Thanks, Mom made me wear these. I actually feel weird.."

"Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He was turned around, facing the girls.

When Naruto turned around, Uchiha did too.

"I don't know, I'm not used wearing this kind of clothes.."

When she said this, she could clearly see Uchiha changing his expression. Again. He had that face again.

_God, what's wrong with him? _

She ignored it.

"Hey guys." Someone said.

It wasn't until then that Sakura observed the person next to her disappeared and in her place appeared the class president—Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino-chan, you're sitting here?" Naruto asked enthusiastic.

"Yeah, we totally are!" The person next to the class president said. Sakura recognised him too as he was another classmate—Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto frowned when he saw the boy. "Oh, he's here too.."

"Yeah, won't this be great? We'll have the best road and a lot of fun!" Kiba said.

He was even louder than Naruto, Sakura stated.

Sakura then observed that Yamanaka Ino was looking at her, more like analysing her.

"Sakura-san.. Is it?" She nodded.

The blonde smiled, she looked stunning. No wonder she was the beauty of the school. Sakura was aware that Yamanaka, Uchiha and Naruto were good friends.

"We never got the chance to talk even though we're in the same class." The blonde said.

Sakura was feeling weird. Yamanaka Ino was trying to start a conversation. She wasn't good at meeting new people and socializing since she never needed friends. It was then that she realized something-she changed. Since she met Uchiha and Uzumaki, not that long ago, she changed a bit. Before she met them, she would feel losses off by anyone who would start a conversation with her, not that somebody besides Hinata ever tried to, but now, she wanted to try to get along with the class president. She seemed like a nice person.

"I guess it's hard being the class president. There's council meetings and.. Such things.."

_Oh shit, I'm losing it. Just be natural Sakura, natural. _

Ino giggled. "Yeah, you're right." She stopped for a moment and stared at Sakura, she was feeling weird being stared at. Just when she was about to say something, Ino continued. "I hope we'll get along on this trip, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Hey guys, let's play something!"

* * *

Sasuke was a smart person, he understood a lot of things, but he was sure that he would never understand Haruno Sakura. Once she's this normal girl that's trying to talk with others, then she ignores everyone and puts on a cold facade. But when it comes to him, she's the most annoying.

She was hiding something and Sasuke knew what. Her life at home must be hard and she doesn't want others to find out so she pushes them away. But even so, she's still a teenager longing for friends and fun. She was the most interesting person he has ever meet and he could never predict what she would do next. She surprised him the most when she told him the truth in the infirmary.

This trip would be fun with her around.

"Hey guys, let's play something!" Naruto said.

"What about truth and dare?" Ino suggested.

"Let's play already." I joined the conversation.

"You go first Ino." Naruto said.

"Ok, Sakura. Truth or dare?"

I could tell by the look on her face that Haruno has never played truth or dare before.

_I bet she won't tell us that she never played before._

"Dare." She replied.

_Knew it._

"I dare you to tell me where did you buy that top, it's gorgeous."

Sakura blushed a little, surprised by her dare. I was surprised too. I've played truth and dare before and she has always had the wildest dares. She probably decided to go easy on Haruno.

"I think it's from Stradivarius."

"Clothes talk, booooring." Kiba said disgusted. Ino shot him a deadly glare.

"Ok Sakura, you go next." Ino told her smiling.

Haruno looked around, she probably didn't know what to do next. 'Idiot.'

"I chose dare." Sasuke said.

"Oh." She mouthed. On the next moment, an evil grin appeared on her face. He forgot whom he was talking to, damn. "I dare you to call me Sakura-sama for as long as the trip lasts."

"No way in hell." He replied.

"You can't refuse teme!" Naruto jumped.

Sasuke knew too well he couldn't refuse. Actually, h could, but they would have to cut his hand. Thinking about calling Haruno that way, losing an arm didn't sound so bad anymore.

After analysing and deciding there were a lot of things he couldn't do unless he had both hands, he sighed and face-palmed.

"Fine." He accepted. "Damnit." I cursed under my breath.

"Fine what?" Haruno asked.

_Damn you, Haruno._

"Fine.. Sakura-sama." He whispered the last part.

Everyone started acting like excited kindergarten kids.

"My turn." Sasuke said. It was then that he observed the Hyuuga girl sitting shyly on her seat without saying a word. "Truth or dare?" He asked her.

She suddenly raised her head. "T-Truth."

He thought about what he should ask her when he spotted something small and green on her pocket. "Is that gum?" I asked.

It was only then that he realized what he had done.

"Do you have gum, Hinata-chan?!" Naruto asked.

"Hi, I'm Kiba, is that gum?" The dog-boy asked looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Hinata, I didn't think you'd hide something like this from me!" Haruno said too.

Hinata looked at everyone panicked. She took the gum and shyly handed the packet to them.

"P-Please, don't hurt me."

Kiba and Naruto started fighting over the gum as Ino and Haruno started laughing at Hinata's reaction.

Sasuke uncounsciously smiled looking at Haruno laughing.

* * *

They arrived at Kyoto in the afternoon. They had to separate in groups, which meant Sakura had to separate from Hinata. She, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke had the rest of the day for themselves. They will start the visiting tomorrow.

"Where should we go?" Naruto asked looking on a map.

"Should we go eat something?" Ino suggested.

Just then Sakura's stomach grumbled. She put my hand on it and blushed.

Ino giggled. "I'll take this as a yes."

"Let's go to KFC." Uchiha said. Sakura has never been there before, so she could only agree like Naruto and Ino.

KFC turned out to be a big fast food restaurant. After eating a few crispy, she was convinced that it was the best food she have ever had.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him still chewing on my delicious food. "You should.. Erm.. Be careful. Yeah, be careful."

It was only then that she realized everyone was looking at her and she was the only one eating.

"What do you mean?" She asked after swallowing.

"Erm.."

"You ate a lot, Sakura." Ino said. "I mean.. You ate twenty crispy and ten hot wings. You may feel bad later, fast food isn't really healthy."

"Oh, don't worry! My stomach is made of iron."

After another hour, they left KFC and decided to walk around and visit anything that seems interesting.

"Hey teme, let's go to the arcade!" Naruto said enthusiastic.

"No." Sasuke replied shortly.

"Are you afraid I'll win? Well, I always knew your hair looks like a chicken's butt for a reason."

That was all it took Naruto to make Uchiha almost kill him. "I'll kick your ass."

And so the two of them left to the arcade, leaving Sakura and Ino alone.

The blonde sighed. "Those two will never change."

Sakura suddenly became curious. How long has Ino known Uchiha and Naruto? What bond do they have?

"How long have you known them, Ino?"

She looked at her and smiled.

"Let's go take a sit and talk, shall we?" She asked pointing to the café next to the arcade.

Sakura nodded and followed her. They girls sat at a table outside, from where they could see the boys.

"I know Sasuke and Naruto since we started high school." Ino begun. "It doesn't seem that long, does it?" She asked smiling kindly.

Sakura could only stare at her for the first moment, she was very beautiful.

"Two years and half, I think it's a long time." She replied.

"To be honest, I don't think it's that long. I've been friends with Kiba for ten years now." She giggled. The tea they ordered came. "Thank you."

"Wow, that's a really long time." Sakura said.

She was wondering _how_. Just how, after all this time, they were still friends? She has always believed that people come and go, nobody will stay with you forever except family. Maybe this is the reason she didn't make friends until she entered high school. She was afraid of being left alone again.

"Even so, in those two years, I, Sasuke and Naruto did so many things together that it seems like ten years have passed." Ino continued. Sakura didn't understand what she meant and she probably read that on her face. "Time is relative. You can live two years without doing anything special, without feeling the fear of risking something nor the joy of knowing you risked and won. But you can do all those things in a month and live more than you did in two years."

It seemed logic. Everything she said made sense. In that moment, she realized that I wasn't living anymore. She didn't risk anything for as long as she could remember, she didn't create bonds fearing they might be cut. She has never suffered, but neither did she feel happiness.

"What are you doing, girls?" Naruto came asking, Uchiha just behind him.

"Hey, who won?" Ino asked.

"Of course me." Uchiha replied all cocky. He then looked at Sakura.

"Let's forget that, it was just a game!" Naruto said defending himself.

"That's what you say every time you lose." Ino said giggling. "Anyway, it's already past seven. Should we head to the hot springs?"

"Yeah, I think we should." The pink-haired girl replied remembering they had to be there by half past seven.

* * *

After the students took a bath—the best bath Sakura have ever taken—they headed to the rooms.

Every group had a room reserved, which seemed absolutely weird. The boys and girls will sleep in the same room?

It was only when they entered in our room that Sakura saw the room was split in two parts by a small, paper-made wall. There were two futon on the left side and three on the other.

"Wait, why are there five futon?" Sakura asked.

All of them looked at each other. It wasn't until the door opened behind them and revealed a well-known person that they finally understood.

"Come on students,let's go to sleep." Jirayia-sensei said.

There were only four teachers on this trip and about fifteen groups, why did _they _have to sleep with a teacher?

Jirayia-sensei looked behind him on the hallways and then closed the door behind him.

"Ok guys, let's start the party!" He said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I only acted like a teacher because that old hag was checking on us." He said probably referring to Tsunade, the headmistress. "She told me to keep an eye on those two." He said pointing to Uchiha and Naruto. "But anyway, I got vodka so who wants to play The counting game?"

"Me, me!" Naruto said.

"Is it legal?" Sakura asked looking at the one litre bottle of vodka.

"Let me explain the rules." Jirayia-sensei said coughing. "We sit in a circle. Someone starts with one. Each person says a number but you can't say seven, his multiples or number that contain seven. If someone says any of the forbidden numbers, they drink." He said proudly rising the bottle of vodka. "Oh, instead of the forbidden numbers we'll say 'whiz'."

Sakura didn't really understand but it seemed easy. She just had to concentrate and she won't have to drink. She won't refuse a challenge.

"I'm in." She said.

"Me too." Ino joined.

"Teme plays too." Naruto said and Uchiha nodded.

"Alright, let's sit." Jirayia-sensei said.

They sat in a circle. It was Sakura, Ino, Jirayia-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke.

"1." Jirayia-sensei started.

"2." Naruto continued.

"3." Sasuke said too.

"4." Sakura said. It will be easy.

"5."

"6."

"Se-whiz!" Naruto said. Jirayia-sensei handed him the bottle. "Shit." Naruto cursed opening the bottle. He took a sip and only by the look on his face Sakura could tell that she didn't want to taste that thing.

"Ok, we'll start over. Naruto starts. Let's make it faster. By the way, if one person says whiz, we'll change the rotation."

_Damn, it's gonna be harder._

"1." Naruto said.

"2." Sasuke continued.

"3."

"4."

"5."

"6."

"Whiz." Sasuke quickly said.

The rotation changed and Naruto fast continued. "8!"

"9."

"10."

"11." Sakura quickly said. Everyone was really fast.

"12."

"13."

"Whiz." Jirayia-sensei said smirking.

"15." Naruto continued.

"16."

"Seventee-whiz! Wait, I meant whiz." Sakura said quickly.

"We have no mercy, Haruno." Jirayia-sensei said.

She gulped as Naruto passed her the bottle. She smelled—it didn't smell _that_ bad.

_Ok, it's just a sip._

Sakura raised the bottle and took a small sip. At first she didn't taste anything but after she swallowed, her mouth and throat started burning. She coughed thinking she will throw up, but she didn't.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked.

"Y-Yeah." She replied.

_No way I will back down._

"Are you sure?" Uchiha asked surprising me.

The girl nodded. "1." Sakura started counting.

The game was harder than I thought. It will be an interesting night.


End file.
